Entwined Destiny
by lederra
Summary: The final chapter is done. Is the curse broken, you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Entwined Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not either Chris, Bianca or any of the characters of Charmed and make no money from this story or any other that I write on this site. The ideas for this story or any OC's that I may introduce into the story are however mine.

Summary: Although future Chris changed the future by coming back to save his brother but there are something that are unchangeable by destiny and one of those things is the love between Chris and Bianca. Also in this story Wyatt is a bit of a diva.

A/N: This story just popped into my head and I just had to write it, I am hoping to get all the chapters uploaded in the next few days. I do not normally write romance stories because to be honest I am a bit cynical where romance is concerned but I couldn't get rid of this story in my mind so I thought I might as well as have a go at writing it. Hope you like what I write and please no flames if you don't.

* * *

Chris felt more unwanted and isolated than he had ever had in his life. The trip back from his Aunt's solicitor had so far been silent apart from the occasional spoilt hiccup from Wyatt. He sat in the passenger seat next to his mother as she drove back from the solicitor's office where they had sat and listened to Paige's last will and testament and from the back of the vehicle he could hear his father's soothing words as he had tried to calm down and comfort Wyatt, who was making certain that everyone in the car knew just how upset and put out he was by Paige's will.

So far during the trip not a word had been said to Chris, instead his parents and Wyatt had glanced at him from time as though he was an unwanted and distasteful demon that had invaded their precious family. The reading of Paige's will had not gone the way that Wyatt or their parents had wanted, once again Paige showing her distaste in what she had perceived as Leo and Piper's uneven love for their two sons, Wyatt had always been given the bigger share of not just their love and attention but anything else that he had wanted as for Chris he had grown being constantly forgotten and ignored by his parents.

"She must have lost her mind."

Leo angrily stated to his wife but it was Chris who felt his words the most, the implications of his father words were all too clear, anyone who favoured Chris over Wyatt must be mad in his parents eyes. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he held them back, he would not allow his family to see how upset he was by their angry words. Was it unfair that someone had chosen to favour him over his brother for once in his life; he knew he was not as wanted as his brother had been but years of rejection by his family and others in the magical community still stung enough to hurt?

The pain of losing his beloved Aunt Paige hurt and sharpened even more at his father's cruel words, he missed the only person in the Halliwell family that had ever had any time for him or treated him fairly. More than fairly if her bequest to him in her will was anything to go by.

Chris glanced at his mother apprehensively to see what her reaction to her husband's words would be. Her face looked grim, her eyebrows arched in irritation and anger. Her hands were tightened on the driving wheel of the jeep and he hoped that her anger would not get the better of her until they got home, it would not do for his mother to explode and blast his father with magic for his words in public. That would expose them all and not just the Halliwells but everyone in the magical community and Chris knew that he would be the one blamed for the exposure of magic to the non-magical community.

"There's no point in getting angry about it Leo."

Piper tersely told her husband as she studied the road ahead and tried not to allow her husband's words to hurt.

"Paige's will was valid and there is not a court in either the magical or non-magical community that would invalidate it, we just have to hope that the regrettable mistake of Paige leaving the bulk of her estate to Chris can be rectified within the family."

Chris cringed as he heard his mother's words; they were going to take his inheritance away from him. The car was silent for the rest of the trip back to the manor, Wyatt's emotional outburst had accomplished what he had wanted, and Chris thought bitterly, his older brother's emotional outburst invariably had won whatever advantage he had wanted. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as he felt the vindictive hostility being shot at him from the back seat of the jeep from his spoilt brother, a dull weariness settling on his soul.

It did not matter what he did: however hard he tried to be the son his parents wanted, Wyatt the twice blessed child always came first. More than ever Chris felt like the outsider in the family refused the approval that always was bestowed on Wyatt. It seemed incredible to his parents that anyone especially anyone in the family could favour Chris over his more gifted brother.

Not that it made any difference to Chris, he was still the unwanted one of the Halliwell brood, he was the less gifted one of the family and would always be second best to his brother and his Aunt Paige leaving him her home in her will would cause no end of trouble for him.

The property was not valuable but the fact that it had been left to Chris and not Wyatt as the first born did not bode well, everyone in the family had received bequests but it was Chris who had received the biggest bequest and it was considered by his parents as unfair to Wyatt.

Chris reflected as he thought about his place within the 'great' Halliwell family, he was not popular like his brother and he couldn't do anything right in the eyes of his peers or even his parents not like Wyatt who could do no wrong. He would never be like Wyatt and it was a waste of his time and gifts even trying to be; he should just give up and leave home.

The idea took root in his mind and grew as the journey home continued. His aunt's bequest had made it possible he thought, it gave him a place to live and if he could get a job, any job would do that would provide him with living expenses. He could work in his spare time on his art and hopefully one day able to sell all he made and with any luck get commissions to do more.

The rest of the drive home passed in a daze for Chris as he feverishly thought about what he would do. As soon as the jeep pulled into the driveway of the mansion Chris was out of the passenger door and on his way up to his room, full of hope.

He telephoned his Aunt's solicitor to see if he had to wait before taking up residence in Paige's apartment and was pleased when he was told that he could take up residence straight away, he would not have to wait for the will to be made probate. All he had to do was pick up the key from the solicitor office which only left the problem of getting a job; he had some savings of his own and hoped that he would find a job before his money ran out. His high School diploma must be worth something to someone he thought and if not he could always go to a local college to do some courses.

Her family had always belittled Chris for love of art and any ambition he may have had to show his work and possibly sell it had been all but quashed by his family but he had continued in secret to draw and design and now his aunt's bequest had started to renew and fuel his ambition again.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was unaware of his brother at first when he orbed into the room wearing a smirk on his cold and cruel face.

"Well brat, feeling pleased with yourself are you?"

The malicious gleam in Wyatt's eyes warned Chris not to answer and he returned the box he had already pulled from its hiding place, locking the door to the cupboard as he did so. His parents and brother had belittled his 'hobby', but Wyatt had not been above getting his hands on anything he took a fancy to. His parents had always allowed him to get away with taking anything he wanted from Chris but not anymore, he was not going to take anything more away from him, Chris thought to himself.

Chris eyed his brother warily as he stalked around his room picking up the various knickknacks he had in his room and then tossing them aside with a sneer.

"Tell me; how you got the old bitch to leave you her home, she must have been totaly round the bend!"

Wyatt never bothered hiding his true feelings about anyone around Chris, who he considered beneath him and he knew that if Chris had ever said anything to their parents about him that they would not believe him. They thought Wyatt to be the perfect son and would not hear of anything being said against him from anyone and especially not from Chris.

"I'm glad she's dead." He said vindictively, "She always favoured you, not that it will do you much good because mom and dad are on my side."

Chris held his temper in check, he felt like blasting into the underworld Wyatt but he knew it would do no good; his actions would only rebound on him.

"Was she mad because she saw you for what you are and was the only person that you could not bend to your will Wyatt?"

"Why Chris you do have some backbone." Wyatt sneered at hi brother. "Not that it will do you any good and I would advise you don't show it to father. After all the old bitch is dead and can't fight for you now." Wyatt's eyes gleamed with malicious joy, "And by the way father wants to see you downstairs for a private chat. He asked me to tell you straight away but I forgot."

Chris felt his heart sink, a private chat with his father meant just one thing: he was about to bear the brunt of his disapproval again. With a feeling of apprehension he orbed into the kitchen where he knew his father would be waiting for him, his mother was mercifully absent as he rematerialized.

He hated the kitchen, it was here that many of his dreams had been crushed and he tried to calm himself as he faced his father, he told himself to act and speak calmly no matter what his father said or did. When he had orbed into the kitchen, he noticed his father leaning against the table in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and a frown already on his face.

"When I ask for my children to come and see me, I do not expect to be kept waiting." He snapped in irritation at Chris.

Past experience had taught Chris that it was useless in saying anything that was Wyatt's fault and he stood on the other side of the table as his father continued.

"Chris, we have an unfortunate matter to consider. You realise of course that as your aunt's will stands at the moment that it is grossly unfair to Wyatt and as such your mother and I have decided to put Paige's apartment up for sale, the proceeds of the sale will be divided equally between you and your brother."

Chris felt the blood drain from his face as he listened to his father.

"That's unfair, you can't do that."

"Of course I can, all that is needed is your signed agreement and your mother and I expect you to do the right thing by your brother."

His father frown at his outburst was even more beetling to Chris and he steeled his backbone before continuing.

"No father, I will not, Aunt Paige meant for me to have her apartment and….."

Leo exploded with anger at his son's defiant words.

"Chis it is bad enough that you went behind our backs and somehow influenced your aunt to be unfair in her will towards Wyatt but you will not continue in your dislike of him, it is childless this attitude of yours towards him and it is about time you grew up and behaved like an adult, you WILL do as you are told and sign the agreement."

Chris answered his father in as calm a voice as he could muster but the years of pent up anger and hurt could be heard as he replied.

"You really think that I would be able to influence Aunt Paige, do you think so little of me father?"

"What else can I think; it is unbelievable that Paige would do this to your brother otherwise."

Chris did his best to swallow the hurt he felt at his father's words as he continued.

"I won't give up the apartment for Wyatt. I'm going to live in it and get a job."

"You will do no such thing."

"I will and your and mom cannot stop me. I've had enough of living in Wyatt's shadow all the time, he has had all your love and attention over the years and I give up, I know you and mother will never love me, not the way you love him."

Leo's face went red with anger as he controlled his temper but Chris's words stung.

"I can't believe what you have just said Chris, you have had the same love and attention that you brother has had over the years. I find your jealousy of your brother upsetting; your mother and I have never treated you differently to your brother."

"No you haven't father and I am not going to bend to your or mothers wishes this time. I am not selling Aunt Paige's apartment and I am moving out in the morning and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Chris orbed out of the kitchen to his bedroom, downstairs he could hear his father bellowing at him to get back to the kitchen but he ignored him, he knew his father could orb into his room if he wanted to continue his little'chat' with him but he knew he would not.

His father would dismiss his attempt at standing up to him and ignore him like he had done in the past, his father always thought that Chris would back down and eventually bend to his and Piper's view on what he should do but not this time, his life in this family was over, he had stayed too long trying to be the son he knew he would never be, Chris thought to himself as he started to pull his processions out of the cupboards and drawers in his room and started to pack them up until his room was bare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris pushed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, quite still, as his eyes danced in jexcitement around his Aunt's apartment, no he thought to himself, my apartment. He could hardly breathe he was so excited at the idea of finally having a home all to himself where none of his family could belittle or dismiss him.

The sense of freedom he was getting was intoxicating, he still could not believe that he had done it, he had stood up to his family and he was finally free of them.

As he stared around the apartment, he began to revel in the size of it; there was so much room for him to live in, to do his art in. His art that he would no longer have to hide and he thought to himself he could finally be himself and not have to hide who he was any longer.

He felt an elated giddiness come over him as he gleefully moved through the apartment, rushing from room to room as he pulled the curtains open and allowed the rays of the sun to enter the rooms. The bright sunshine poured in, raising his sprits even higher. Chris opened the glass doors that led out to a balcony that ran the length of the living room and leaned over the rail, amazed at the sight of the city below him.

The view was amazing, he could see straight across the bay to the bridge that connected each side of the river and he could now view this amazing sight whenever he wanted he thought to himself from his home. He delighted in the thought of his home, his very own home where he no longer had to feel the disapproval of his parents or the vindictive hatred from his brother any more, the thought of which put an enormous smile on his face.

With a sigh Chris turned his back on the view of the bay as he returned to the living room and gazed around at the contents of the flat, he had not just been left the flat but all of his Aunt's furniture and although he had loved his aunt, her taste in furniture, he did not share.

When he could afford it, he thought he would change the furniture and put his own stamp on the apartment with furniture that best suited him but until that time he would put up with his aunt's furniture which was way too feminine and not really to Chris's taste.

Chris smiled and sighed with pleasure as he lifted the two small suitcases he had brought up from his car and moved towards the bedrooms, there were three bedrooms in the apartment and Chris had already decided to turn them into workrooms where his work could be spread out instead of having to be hidden away like it had been in the mansion so that his brother could not get his greedy hands on it. He then could pick it or put it down as he chose and not worry about losing any of it to Wyatt.

He headed eagerly to the master bedroom; his mind was busy planning where he would put everything in the flat as he changed out of the clothes he had worn to solicitors' office that morning when he had gone to pick up the key, into something more casual and comfortable.

Dressed in an old comfortable pair of knee length denim shorts and a t-shirt, he took the life down to the underground garage to get the rest of his stuff. He lugged two large boxes over to the lift and relieved to see the doors already open, he entered the lift and put them down on the floor as he pressed the button for his floor. He leaned against the side of the lift and watched the numbers tick by as the lift started the slow ascent to his floor.

The building had three apartments to each floor except for the top floor where apartment that had been his aunts but was now his and one other apartment on that floor and he had yet to meet his neighbour, he knew of her, his aunt had mentioned once that it was a young woman but nothing else and he wondered briefly what she would be like. He knew he ahould introduce himself but he was not the overly confident one like his brother and had always been a little shy about meeting new people.

The lift suddenly stopped moving and the doors opened, Chris bent to pick up the two boxes when his eyes registered that the way out of the lift was blocked. Standing in the way were a man and woman who had not noticed the doors of the lift opening or Chris standing there, holding his boxes waiting as they continued in the farewell ministrations to one another.

The man's hands were roving over the perfectly rounded bottom of the woman in his arms and the young woman seemed to be enjoying the attention his hands were giving her bottom as she leaned into his embrace. Chris did not know what to do, he was embarrassed by the show the couple was putting on and all he wanted to do was to head into his apartment. Giving a cough to get the attention of the couple, Chris waited until they noticed him.

"Now, promise you'll be there." He heard the man ask the woman as they finally broke apart from their passionate embrace, finally noticing that the lift doors were open and that they had an audience in the form of Chris, neither of seemed bothered by it.

The woman broke the embrace as she pushed the blonde man towards the lift.

"Gerald, Mr Halliwell has kindly kept the lift waiting for you and you are late for work, which will never do. As for this afternoon, I will think about it, so off you go before you get fired."

Gerald threw a dismissive smile in Chris's direction as he entered the lift before Chris could exit it and as the doors closed behind him he could see the perfect smile that the man directed at the woman who was still standing in the hallway watching him leave. She was leaning against the wall in nothing more than a bathrobe and smiled at Chris as he lugged his boxes towards the front door of his apartment, observing him with amused interest.

"How are doing Mr Halliwell, this fine and beautiful morning?"

She drawled at him as she smiled at him with her perfect smile. Everything about her was perfect Chris thought to himself as he observed what could be no one else but his new neighbour. She was deeply tanned and her brunette hair just past her shoulders in with a few small ringlets scattered in it, her face was oval shaped and there was a look of mischief in her eyes.

He suddenly realised that as he had been studying her, his neighbour had been studying him, taking note of his casual clothes and from what she could see his perfect legs, she had a thing for men's legs and she was pleased that had worn shorts even if they were a bit long for her liking and she wondered what he would look like out of those shorts.

"You know, you have a lovely pair of legs."

Chris suddenly felt uncomfortable at his neighbours compliment, he was not use to people complimenting him on his looks, and most people never noticed him when his brother was around he was so much more perfect than him. He knew that he was not like his brother when it came to perfection, his brunette hair was a little too long and it made his thin face look a little too feminine which his brother had quite often sniggered about.

"Thanks." He muttered as he lowered his eyes in embarrassment and moved towards his door unsure how to take the compliment. The woman uncurled her body from the wall and moved towards him, her bathrobe falling open slightly but she did not notice as she took one of the boxes from Chris.

"Here let me help you before you drop them."

She smiled again at Chris who felt a little weak at the knees, her smile fascinated him and he wondered for a moment what it would be like to kiss those heart shaped lips. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the thought, he was becoming like his brother he thought, and he had only just met this woman and knew nothing about her.

"There's no need, really."

"Nonsense," the woman responded. "I like playing the good Samaritan sometimes but not all the time." She smiled again at him, aware of how her smile affected him.

She moved ahead of him into the apartment, heading straight for the kitchen and placing the box on the breakfast bar, she turned towards Chris as he entered and leaned against the counter behind her, watching him as he placed the box on the coffee table at the centre of the living space of the apartment.

"Do you often help people dressed like that?" Chris asked pointing to her bathrobe that had opened a little more, revealing her breasts a little; she smirked as she adjusted it to cover herself once more.

"What's wrong with this? It's very comfortable and in fact is covering up more than what you have on not that I am complaining, I find your body quite delightful." She smirked at him as she moved her eyes once more over his body, making Chris feel even more uncomfortable.

Without another comment she ambled over to the door to return to her own apartment, as she reached the door she stopped for a moment as she turned back to Chris.

"By the way, my name is Bianca and it was good meeting you Chris."

She smiled seductively as she left Chris who just stared at her in utter amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris had just pulled the last of the boxes from his car when he became aware of his new neighbour, Bianca standing behind him, fully dressed this time. She had been watching him as he leant forward to grab the last of his possessions from his car, she had to admit to herself normally she felt nothing for any male she met not even Gerald who she had spent a few not too unenjoyable dates with but there was something deliciously vulnerable about Paige's nephew Chris.

She knew a little, in fact more than a little about the young man who she was currently watching as he bent forward to grab the last of the boxes, she purred to herself as she watched and felt a heat within her body which she tried to suppress at the sight of the perfect roundness of Chris's ass. Her mother and the other members of her coven would laugh at her if they could see her now, practically drivelling as she watched the male specimen in front of her now.

"Enjoying what you are viewing are you?"

She raised her eyes to see Chris standing in front of her, eyebrows raised at her observation of him his arms filled again with more boxes and for a moment she wished those arms were around her instead of the boxes.

"Not bad. I've seen better though." She smirked back at him. "I thought I would come down and see if you needed a hand with your remaining boxes."

She grabbed the one remaining box that was one the floor by his car and moved with it towards the lift. Chris was puzzled by her interest in him, no female had ever been interested in just him before and the one girlfriend he had in High School had been more interested in getting to know his brother than him.

Chris shrugged he knew as soon as she met Wyatt that Bianca's interest in him would end there and then. They rode up to their floor in the lift in silence as Chris tried to understand why she was being friendly towards him and yet at the same time he felt that Bianca had a slight air of contempt about him. It wasn't like he did not know that Bianca was a witch, he had seen the witches mark on her forearm but had been unable to identify which coven she belonged to when she had picked up the box from the car and his aunt had told him about her but swearing him to secrecy as Paige knew that both Piper and Leo would have wanted to vanquish Bianca and all because of what had happened when future Chris had come back and changed the future.

Entering the apartment, they placed the last of the boxes on the floor and Chris turned to thank her, again seeing that self-same look of contempt on her face.

"Have I done something to offend you because you seem to view me with some kind of contempt?"

"I'm just thinking that I hope Paige is not turning in her grave."

"W-What?" Chris started to stutter. "Why?"

Leaning back on the back of the chair Bianca looked at Chris's belongings.

"Your Aunt told me that you were a talented artist one of the best she had seen in her entire life and that your family was stiffling your gift but I see no easel or paints amongst your belongings"

"I don't paint." Chris snapped back at her irritably, "In fact you've been carry some of my work up her in those boxes."

Bianca dropped her gaze to one of the boxes in wonderment at what it was that Chris actually did do. Without waiting for another word of disapproval, Chris grabbed up one of the boxes and headed for the master bedroom.

"You wait here and I will show you. And then you can apologise."

Without giving Bianca a chance to reply, Chris headed into what was to be his bedroom, carefully undoing the box and pulling out the object inside, he carefully laid it on the bed and unfolded it gently as he draped it over the bed.

The colours of the bedspread shimmered in the sunlight as it cascaded through the window and for a moment Chris was concerned that Bianca would laugh at his creation, say it was unsalable and for a moment he thought of putting it away but stopped himself as he thought about how more embarrassing it would be if he was turned away in a shop or somewhere else when he tried to sell his creations.

Spreading his hands over the fabric one last time and hoping that Bianca would approve, his need for approval battling against his confidence in his work. He took a deep breath he called her in and moved to one side as Bianca entered the room, he was nervous as hell and tried not to show it as his neighbour stared at what he had created.

The bedspread was a shimmering shade of a multitude of colours, mainly reds as a Phoenix rose out of the flames as it was reborn and the different tones of colours seemed to make it look as though the Phoenix was truly alive and about to burst from the material on which it had been sewn.

He knew it was good but all the same he held his breath as Bianca examined the intricate stitching on the bedspread and brushed her fingers over the soft strips of material that made up his creation, the silk and velvet strips both complementing and balancing each other, at the same time. Chris suddenly had doubts about his work when it looked as if Bianca was dismissing his work with the contemptuous way she seemed to waving her hands about and for a moment he fought with himself as he almost cried at her apparent dislike it seemed of his work.

Bianca straightened up from her examination of the bedspread and Chris almost did not hear her as she spoke but one word.

"Beautiful."

Bianca turned back to the bedspread and ran her hands over it again, her eyes taking in the Phoenix as it rose from the flames.

"How much?" she asked Chris looking back up to him again.

"Pardon?" Chris replied to her, watching her as she continued to run her hands over the soft material of his creation.

"I said how much? For the bedspread." Bianca asked again, nodding at item in question as she again asked Chris how much he wanted for it. She had been dismissive when she had first entered the room, not at all sure what it was that Chris was going to be showing her but the moment her eyes had caught sight of the bedspread laid out on the bed she had felt sheer amazement at the beauty of the work displayed in front of her and the fact it was the emblem of her coven had not failed to impress her.

She wanted it and she did not care what it cost or what she may have to do to get it, she was determined that the bedspread was going to be hers.

"It's not for sale."

"Everything is for sale in this world. Now again how much do you want for it."

Chris shook his head in denial at her words that everything had a price and was for sale.

"I told you it is not for sale, this one I made for myself and no one else but if you really want one of my bedspreads you can have a look at one of the others I have made and buy one of them."

Bianca shook her head, she did not want any other bedspread but the one before her now.

"Yet I want it, if you won't sell it, will you at least make another." She asked him hopefully. She changed the tone of her voice so that it curled around Chris in a seductive manner but Chris would not be tempted by her magic not the promise it seemed to hold in her tone of voice, suggesting a desire of which he had no experience.

"It's a one off, no copies of it will be made."

Bianca narrowed her eyes for a moment, no man had ever said no to her but Chris had done that, resisting the spell that she had wound into her words when she had told him that she wanted the bedspread before them on the bed.

"You are very special Chris do you know that?" Bianca tried another tactic to get the bedspread from Chris but again Chris shook his head and refused to sell her the bedspread. He even seemed to be getting angry at her use of magic on him so before it got out of hand, she changed her tactics altogether and pretended that she was okay with his refusal to sell to her that which she wanted.

Turning she paused as she looked at one of the other bedspreads that she could see in the other box, it like the one on the bed was exquisite but it was not in the same league as the Phoenix one. Fingering it, she turned and looked at Chris, studying him again like an insect under a microscope as she considered how she was going to get the bedspread she wanted from him.

"I know a gallery owner who might be interested in selling these for you, if you're interested meet me in one hour at my apartment and bring these two with you." She indicated the two bedspreads in the two boxes and without another word to Chris she left the bedroom and returned across the hallway to her own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later Chris was about to knock on the door of Bianca's apartment as it swung open and the lady in question stood before him dressed in a figure hugging leather one piece, Chris found himself staring at her. Bianca hid a small smile at the reaction she had hoped to get from Chris, showed in his smile. Raising her eyebrow at him, she returned his early question to him.

"Like what you see?" she asked smiling at him.

A slight pinkness spread across Chris's cheeks as he turned his eyes away from her body, Bianca smiled even wider at his apparent embarrassment at being caught staring at her. Grabbing her bag up from the ground beside her, she moved out of her home and into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind her.

The trip to the art gallery seemed to take no time at all in Bianca's speedy little convertible and it was not long before she pulled up outside of a posh but modest building in the old quarter of the city. Chris glanced up at the sign over the door and noticed the name of the gallery, he gasped. The gallery was not one he normally frequented, for this one was an outlet for well-established and fashionable artists rather than those who were trying to break into art world.

The old brownstone had been elegantly restored and before anyone set foot through the door, it was apparent that the artwork sold here would and could command a high price. They entered the building through the glass doors into an expensive foyer where a male employee was handing out a catalogue of the items on the display at a reception desk to a couple and welcoming other people warmly as they approached him.

As Bianca and Chris approached the reception desk of the gallery, the employee turned to them and his eyes lit up as he spotted Bianca but a cold calculating look appeared in them the moment his eyes alighted on Chris and his smile turned down a little.

"Bianca darling you came."

"Gerald, I see that you managed to keep your job despite your tardiness at leaving mine this morning." Bianca replied with a degree of humour in her voice.

Gerald shrugged, smiling at Bianca as she prepared to carry on in to the gallery; he glanced at Chris who was holding a box that contained two of his bedspreads, commenting dryly as passed him.

"I see you have a new pet Bianca, not sure if Charlene will appreciate you bringing him with you to a meeting with her."

"Well then this is Charlene lucky day because Chris is not a new pet of mine but a potential new artist for Charlene."

Without another word to Gerald, Bianca headed into the gallery Chris following but not before he used his telekinesis to pull the rug that Gerald had just stepped on from beneath the unfortunate man's feet, sending him sprawling on the floor in an undignified heap.

"Chris have you no shame. You are not suppose to use your magic for personal gain."

Bianca whispered at Chris while at the same time trying not to laugh as the two of them walked away from where Gerald was gingerly climbing to his feet after his embarrassing tumble that was witnessed not just by the two of them but one of Mrs Belausaurus most wealthiest and influential customers.

"None what so ever but I was wondering if you did."

He cast a sly grin at her as they carried on down the hallway towards Charlene's office. Bianca looked sideways at Chris and saw him smiling, she laughed as she realised he was talking about.

"The only reason Gerald slept with me was so that he could get a nice fat commission from Charlene Belausaurus, if he persuaded me in coming here today."

"Charlene Belausaurus."

"Yes she owns this gallery, Gerald works for her."

Bianca made her way through the crowded gallery towards a set of stairs at the side of the spacious room and ushered Chris up the steps ahead of her, she had spotted her mother on the other side of the room along with her grandmother and a few other members of their coven and she was not willing to let Chris meet them just yet, she wanted to keep him to herself just for now at least.

As they reached the landing outside the office Bianca murmured, "Whatever happens just let me do the talking okay."

Chris nodded, relieved that he would not have to do any talking he was feeling really nervous and was not sure if he could talk without stuttering which he did whenever he got really nervous like he was now. His stomach was doing somersaults as Bianca knocked on the office door; opening it she pushed him inside ahead of herself.

As he stumbled through the door, he came face to face with an incredibly beautiful woman with flowing blonde locks moulded around a sensitive looking face and startlingly blue eyes. She was dressed in a figure hugging blouse and grey skirt that showed her body off to perfection.

"Ah Desiree as beautiful as ever I see." Bianca greeted the woman, as she entered the office behind Chris.

Desiree Belausaurus barley glanced at Chris as she sneered at Bianca.

"Jealous Bianca."

Bianca smirked as she studied the woman in front of them.

"How can I ever be jealous as someone as shallow and with no brains such as yourself. And now to business where is your mother? The ever faithful Gerald assured me that she would be here today."

"She'll be here in a few moments."

"Good, take a seat for a moment Chris."

Bianca sat herself upon the large mahogany desk as they waited for Charlene Belausaurus to make her appearance.

"Desiree does seem to forget her manners whenever I am around."

She added mischievously to Chris who had sat himself in one of the comfortable looking seats in the room not that he felt comfortable, he hoped that Bianca had a cordial relationship with the mother or else he could see that the trip here today would be for nothing.

Bianca picked up a ring that had a small box like shape on it from off the desk that she was presently perched on and peered at it with a small amount of interest.

"Is this the merchandise that your mother was so anxious for me to see?"

Desiree glanced over from where she was looking at some paperwork and answered distractedly.

"Yes, I picked it up when I was in Spain, a genuine poison box ring from the time of the Spanish inquisition."

Chris sat unnoticed by the two women as they continued to bitch at each other, his nerves were beginning to get the better of him and he flinched in apprehension as the door behind him opened. He felt a little better as he saw Bianca smile at the older woman who had entered the room.

"There you are Charlene; I've been waiting so patiently for you."

"Don't lie to me Bianca, you are never patient."

Bianca snorted at her comment as Charlene continued.

"I see that Desiree has shown you the item I thought you might be interested in. I'm giving you first option on it."

"Mmh very nice," drawled Bianca as she examined the ring, "But not unique, Chris is. He designs bedspreads."

Charlene Belausaurus turned and looked at Chris like he was some insect that she would prefer to squash under her immaculate heel, it was the kind of look he had often received from his brother and he immediately felt like cringing inwards away from her look but he refused to be intimidated by the woman in front of him.

"How nice of him!" She did not sound in the least interested in Chris or his bedspreads. "Notice the fine engraving on the…"

"And sells them." Bianca threw in carelessly. "For five thousand dollars."

"Impossible."

Chris prickled at the insulting tone in the older woman's attitude towards his art and he was more than willing to walk out of the gallery at her arrogant comment but he had agreed to follow Bianca lead and remained where he was sitting.

"You're quite right Charlene," Bianca told her blithely, "The price is now seven thousand."

The gallery owner sat down in an ornate leather chair behind her desk and adopted a pose of haughty disdain as he studied Bianca and Chris.

"Really Bianca, I think you are slipping if you think that by introducing your pets to me with the promise of some outrageous deal for their services that is way out of their league, even for you Bianca."

Chris went red as he realized what Charlene was referring to and was outraged when he heard Bianca laugh at Charlene's words.

"I never mix money and sex Charlene they are two totally different pleasures and I prefer to keep them separate."

Bianca replied to Charlene's accusation before turning to Chris and addressing him.

"Let this be a lesson to you Chris, she rejects your work because in her sordid little mind that you are offering your delightful body to me in exchange for me introducing you to her. She would certainly suggest a trip to her bed if you wanted to sell your bedspreads to her."

Turning back to Charlene, "Until today I had great respect for you Charlene but not anymore but now I see you have degenerated to the level of your daughter. Come Chris we are leaving!"

Chris followed her shocked at the outcome of the conversation in the office, he had been out of his mind trusting someone he barely knew.

"Oh come now Bianca dear, there has been a misunderstanding here."

"There certainly has been." Bianca snorted, turning to Charlene as her hand gripped the door handle.

"You've insulted my friend and his work and not to mention my integrity and I bitterly resent your disgusting attitude."

Charlene Belausaurus shot her malevolent look as she continued.

"You have my most sincere apology Bianca and I have no intention what so ever of trying to seduce your young man"

Chris's head shot up at Charlene's words.

"I am not her young man or anyone else's come to that." He snapped at the arrogant owner of the Belausaurus gallery.

"Well then perhaps we can come to an arrangement that is amicable for all concerned."

Chris frowned at Desiree's comment, during the heated insults that had been flying about the office between Bianca and Charlene he had forgotten about Desiree's presence in the room and for a moment he wondered if she was trying to push his buttons and insult him just like her mother had done.

"If Chris's work is as good as you claim it to be Bianca, I am sure we can come to some sort of arrangement that is fair for all concerned."

Desiree cast a patronising look in Chris's direction and for just a moment he wished he had his mother's power to blast someone to smithereens.

"We'll look but won't commit ourselves until we have seen evidence of these bedspreads that you friend makes and if we like them and think they are worth the money you want for them, we will consider buying them at five thousand a piece."

"Five thousand a piece...no seven thousand a piece." Bianca smiled at the two Belersaurus's, "You looked a gift horse in the mouth don't forget and insulted the pair of us with your sordid little minds."

Again the patronising frown.

"You think his work is that good?" Desiree asked Bianca.

Bianca nodded as she confirmed that Chris's work was that good. Desiree's eye lit up, her blue eyes glittering with anticipation as he turned once again to Chris.

"Then I look forward to seeing your work."

"It is fortunate then that Chris brought two of them with us." Bianca told them, nodding towards the box in Chris's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris was still on cloud nine and in a state of shock over what had happened at the gallery earlier that day. He had seriously thought that the chance of selling any of his work to that Belausaurus woman had been ruined by Bianca and her attitude but the moment he had shown his work to the owner and her daughter, their entire attitude towards him and more importantly to his bedspreads had changed.

FLASHBACK

"Come Chris; let's show these two disbelievers your amazing work shall we."

Bianca had led the way down the stairs to the showroom below where she had spotted a couple of beds that had been designed by Anna Marshall one of America's most sought after furniture designers. She had thought on the way up stairs to the office when she had spotted them that they would be perfect for displaying Chris's bedspreads.

Making their way to the first bed, she had removed the box from his arms and then helped him pull out the first bedspread, it was a simpler design than that of the Bianca's favoured Phoenix design and it but still it was beautiful, shimmering gold, reds and blues in silk again with intricate stitching that almost seemed to be twinkling like stars on a background of crushed back velvet. The image that it portrayed was of the universe, at the beginning of time as it exploded into life.

Desiree had followed them down to the showroom floor although her mother had not deigned herself to join them and Chris could see her watching from afar at the window of the office. As the bedspread had been laid out, Desiree had done her best to act uninterested but as the colours of the universe bedspread was revealed she gave a small gasp of surprise and like Bianca earlier that morning reached forward to caress the silky softness of the material beneath her fingertips.

She had been enthralled by it, the interplay between the materials and how the colours had not only blended together in perfection but the way at the same time they had complimented each other. Desiree had shaken head like Bianca had at the sheer beauty of the work before her and before she could turn to express her delight in the bedspread before her, her mother Charlene had joined them as entranced with the bedspread as her daughter clearly was.

Charlene had not intended to look at the frivolous bedspreads, as she had thought them to be but the moment the first one had been unrolled on the bed, the stunning impact of it had brought her from her office, she had wanted to get a closer look at it. Caressing it as her daughter had just done, she too had not been unable to express her delight in.

"I have seen many forms of artwork over my years as a gallery owner but never have I seen one that hits upon a person's senses as this one has done, I must congratulate you Chris, Bianca has undervalued just how good your work is. I am seriously impressed and there are not many who do that on a first showing, I can assure you."

Chris had been stunned into silence by the gushing appraisal of his work but managed a shy thank you to the two women who were now beaming in his direction instead of eyeing him like some insect that they had wanted to crush with their tailored heels not so long before.

"So you like Chris's bedspreads then Charlene?" quipped Bianca from where she was lounging in a seat that was for sale.

"Like them, I love them, is the other that you have in that box as stunning as the one in front of us?"

This time she had addressed Chris direct rather than Bianca. Chris had nodded and moved over to where the remaining bedspread was still in the box, he had lifted it out and glanced around to see which bed he spread it out on when Desiree had approached him and helped him to lay it out on a bed just opposite of the other one which his Universe bedspread still adorned.

Nodding his thanks to her after the she helped him lay this one out, he had stood back as again both mother and daughter had gaped and cooed at the intricacy of the work before them, both women practically purring like a pair of cats, as the took in the beauty of the second bedspread before them.

"So are you both suitably impressed to pay what Chris is asking for them or do we have to take them to another gallery."

Bianca had stepped forward as if to remove the first one from the bed but Charlene stopped her with a shake of her hand.

"You will do no such thing Bianca, I intend to buy both of these gorgeous creations and any other you may have my dear Chris."

Charlene smiled warmly in Chris's direction and took Chris's hand in hers as she continued to study the bedspread before her, he had removed his hand from hers feeling a little uncomfortable by the older woman's attention.

"Well in that case, we should consider the matter of the payment and the signing of a contract before we continue."

"Of course my dear Bianca and Chris I would be delighted to see any other designs that you have in your portfolio."

Bianca and Charlene had carried on haggling for a few moments before agreeing, Chris listening in shocked silence; he was still coming to terms with the fact that he had just sold two of his creations. He was glad that Bianca had brought him here and as he watched her now, negotiating on his behalf the same warm feeling, that he had experienced that day on meeting his neighbour resurfaced and as he remembered how it had made him feel, no other person and certainly not a woman, had made him feel as wanted as Bianca did.

When Charlene and Bianca had finally finished, Chris had left the gallery with Bianca clutching a cheque for $14,000 dollars and a contract for more of his bedspreads.

END FLASHBACK

A knocking at the door alerted Chris that he was late, to celebrate his first ever sale, he and Bianca were going out to dinner, he felt he had at least to do that after all if it had not been for Bianca he would not have the contract that he had now with one of the most influential galleries in San Francisco and when he had shyly asked her if she wanted to go and celebrate with him, he had been certain at first that she would say no but then his uncertainty had turned to delight when Bianca had beamed a smile at him and agreed.

"I'll meet you at seven shall I?"

Chris agreeing straight away and as he answered the door to her now, he smiled again as he saw the dress she was in, it revealed her body in a sexy but classic way and he loved the dress she was wearing.

"Shall we go?" Bianca asked as she smiled at him, she was pleased to see that Chris had made an effort in his dress rather than the casual clothes that she had seen him in so far and as he smiled back she thought to herself that he should really smile more, he had such a lovely smile. It lit his whole face up and changed the way he looked, it even managed to change the look of permanent sadness that he seemed to have in his eyes and she was determined to push that look out of his life, if she had anything to do with it.

This time it was Chris who drove and they made arrived at the restaurant in plenty of time to be seated at a table that she had booked earlier that night, Chris had admitted to her that he did not normally go to restaurants and did not know which one to choose and so she had picked her favourite, an Italian restaurant that was owned by a good friend of hers.

The meal had been delicious as usual and they were both enjoying coffee and was chatting happily about the days events when Chris suddenly stiffened and became silent, as he spotted someone across the room, Bianca turned to look at whoever it was that had silenced Chris.

Standing in the doorway basking in the interested attention that was being directed towards him by the other patrons in the room was Chris's brother Wyatt.


	6. Chapter 6

He stood like an ancient god of old, basking in the attention that was being beamed in his direction, most of it of a sexual nature from not just the women in the room but a few of the men also. Wyatt just oozed sheer animal magnetism in a body that everyone seemed to want a piece of. He was tall with perfect abs that could be seen through the almost transparent material of the tailored shirt he was wearing, his jacket opened all the way to show off his amazing body just as the tailored trousers showed off the perfection that was his legs but as Bianca observed him all she could feel was utter disgust at the man as he stood before them all basking in their adoration of him.

She turned back at Chris who she could see held no look of adoration for his brother, rather he looked more like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and she saw something else there, a resigned lonely look as his brother's suddenly caught sight of him sitting across the room with her.

While Wyatt strutted over to them, Chris just sat as a myriad of emotions went through him at his brother's approach. His brother would ruin everything, he would lose Bianca to him just as he had lost every other woman to him, no female could resist Wyatt's golden godlike appearance and he knew that Wyatt would stir up trouble with his parents, it was his way and Chris did not want any of it, he just wanted to get on with his life and perhaps have Bianca in it but now watching his brother strut over to them like a predator his eyes on Bianca, he knew that he was about to lose the dream that he had been having about his future.

Bianca saw Chris literally withdraw within himself as his brother approached before finally stopping at their table; she had felt his predatory gaze on her as he had strutted towards them and also the open disdain that she could see in his eyes for his brother.

"Well Chrissy what are you doing here; I thought you hated places such as these and who is this exquisite creature?"

Chris felt his stomach drop as his brother directed his attention towards Bianca, who in return was gazing at Wyatt, an unreadable look in her eyes but he knew from past experience that she was most like entranced with his brother just as all people were.

"This is my neighbour Bianca. Bianca, my brother Wyatt Halliwell."

Wyatt turned his sultry look on Bianca and smiled in his lazy sexual way that he used on all females and especially ones that he wanted to take away from Chris. Chris did not dare look at Bianca; he did not want to see the look of adoration that he knew would be in her eyes as she gazed at his older brother.

He felt angry as Bianca gazed at Wyatt but he knew he had no right to be jealous, he had no claim to her and she could gaze at whoever she wanted but it had felt so right when she had used her agile mind and wiles to help him acquire the contract that he had now from one of the most prestigious art galleries in San Francisco and he knew he could not bear if that feeling disappeared as Wyatt inevitably took her from him.

"Bianca is it?" his brother purred as he took in the image of Bianca before him, rolling his eyes at her flirtatiously as he continued to watch her. "You really are a delightful creature and absolutely wasted on my younger brother my dear. You should be spending your night with a man and unfortunately I don't think that Chris would be man enough for a beauty such as you, I however am more than willing to show you what a real man is like."

His brother almost gagged as Wyatt seduced Bianca right in front of him and then Chris derided himself as he knew in his heart what Wyatt was saying was true. Compared to Wyatt, Chris was not the sort of male that women would go for, he knew his limitations. Unlike Wyatt who it seemed had been blessed in every possible way going by the gods with the sort of body that most men would die for and all women would love to be seduced by.

Chris on the other hand was slight in build in comparison to his brother's perfect abs and unlike Wyatt; Chris's soft refined looks made him look a little feminine when compared to his brother's muscled ruggedness that he generally showed off to the world with complete arrogant abandonment.

Wyatt laughed internally as he studied his brother and saw the emotions he knew would be going through his brother's mind. He smiled as he knew that once again he had taken something from Chris that his brother clearly already valued.

"So you are Wyatt, Chris's older brother. I am amazed that you are to be honest, as you are so different to each other."

Wyatt had radiated his opinion of her and Chris which Bianca had seen the moment he started his strut across the restaurant floor to where they sat. He smiled at what he perceived as her interest in him and continued to smile at her in his sultry lazy manner.

"Now that Chris and you are neighbours, we can really get know each other better my lovely lady."

Chris's head snapped up as he realised just what Wyatt meant when he said that he and Bianca could get to know each other better, his brother meant to use his apartment, his home for his seduction of Bianca, there was no way he was going to let him do that.

Before he could answer however Bianca beat him to it, most women would have been pleased by Wyatt's offer to share his body with them but then again Bianca was not most women.

"As much as I would love to get to know you much better, I fear I cannot Wyatt. For as much as a tempting offer that it is that you have offered me, I fear that for the moment I must decline."

Wyatt was stunned as he heard Bianca turn him down, no woman had ever turned him down before and it was something he had never experienced until now. He seethed about her rejection but managed to keep his manners as he asked her why. Chris sitting silently but fuming during the exchange of words between the two of them was also stunned.

"I'm intrigued Bianca, why you must turn my offer down, most women would kill to spend time with me."

Bianca smiled at him in what looked like an innocent look of a female unused to the attention of males but she was far from that.

"For the moment I am under the spell of another, someone who is so ravishingly beautiful and in such an innocent way that I cannot betray his trust in me."

Wyatt was stupefied that he had been refused by the ravishing beautiful creature that sat at the table before him with his idiot brother. His mouth opened and closed for a moment like a fish that had suddenly found itself out of water, without any noise while he tried to take in that for the first time in his life he had been rejected by a member of the opposite sex. Never before had Wyatt who was so magnificent in the eyes of woman and some men if it came to it, been refused and it had shocked him to his very core.

He was not the only one shocked that he had been rejected, Chris who had been sitting silently fuming as he watched the exchange between his brother and Bianca also looked like a fish out of water as for the first time in his life, a woman had rejected his brother's advances.

Aware that Bianca had stood, Chris quickly vacated his seat as she came round to his side of the table, slipping her arm around his waist and clutching his hand, smiling at him as she did so before she turned back to Wyatt.

"You see Wyatt; your brother has a hold over me for the moment but should he decide to discard me, I would certainly give your offer consideration and worship you in any way that you desire but for now my body belongs to Chris and I look forward to him teaching him how to pleasure me and I know that our lovemaking will drive us both beyond anything we have ever known."

She watched Wyatt turn a shade of purple as he realised that this was one female that he could not seduce and take away from his brother. She could feel the elation that Chris was feeling at that moment, that finally he had found a woman that would not be stolen from him by his older brother but she also felt fear from him at what the reaction would be from the rest of the Halliwell clan that their twice blessed first born had been rejected in favour of their younger less perfect son.

Bianca curved her arm more possessively around Chris as she reinforced her statement to Wyatt.

"Please excuse us Wyatt, as I take your brother home, as I feel an urgent need to ravish your brother and I don't think it would be appropriate to do it here...do you?"

She smiled seductively towards Chris, making sure that Wyatt could see just how much she wanted his brother and not him, and she guided a clearly shocked Chris out of the restaurant, waving to her friend who owned the restaurant as they left. Bianca could see that Chris was still too stunned to drive them home, no one had ever chosen him over his brother before, so she took his keys from him and drove the car herself.


	7. Chapter 7

As Bianca drove into the underground car park of their apartment building, Chris seemed to rouse himself as she parked the car and turned off the engine. She glanced sideways and saw that Chris was watching her, a slightly confused and wary look on his face.

"What now?" he asked as she opened the driver's door and gracefully exited the car and with a sultry walk she headed for the lift waiting for him to catch up with her. Bianca said nothing to him not until the lift was at their floor.

"Well now, payment time."

"P-Payment?"

Chris stuttered as Bianca closed the distance between them, getting up real close to him as she invaded his personal space. Chris took a step back but the wall of the lift was behind him and Bianca soon had him trapped against it with her own highly aroused body, she could feel him tremble a little as she leaned against him and she saw the slightly alarmed look in his eyes.

"Of course payment, dear Chris. I never do anything for nothing, I always expect payment of some sort from those I help out, and its good business and it is about time you repaid your debt to me."

Bianca murmured suggestively in Chris's ear.

Chris was shocked, although Bianca had rejected his brother in the forceful manner that he had witnessed he still had not fully grasped the simple fact that Bianca had not been joking when she informed his brother that she did indeed intend to have her wicked way with him and ravish him beyond anything he had ever known.

The lift door opened and as they moved out of it into the hallway, Bianca taking ahold of his hand and pulled him out of the lift towards the door of her apartment. She fumbled with the keys as the fire of lust that she had felt pooling in her stomach became a full blown flame and she pulled Chris through the door towards her bedroom, shedding her clothes as she went.

As she pulled Chris towards her bedroom he seemed to come out of the shocked daze that he had gone into when she had murmured suggestively in his ear in the lift, he stopped and tried to pull back, he felt afraid but excited at the same time and the emotions that were currently flooding his system were beginning to overload him.

Bianca stopped as she felt him step back from her pulling his hand out of hers; turning to him she saw the uncertainty that was flooding him and his slightly conflicted look he had in his eyes.

"What's wrong Chris?" She asked as gently as she could.

Chris took a deep breath as her hand left his and the torrent of emotional overload that had been overloading his system suddenly vanished. The emotions that he had felt coming from Bianca had been almost too much and he stepped back a little from the woman in front of him. Bianca was confused for a moment as she studied Chris and then realized with no small amount of shame why Chris was now looking so uncomfortable, she remembered hearing somewhere a long time ago that the youngest Halliwell son was an Empath.

"Chris I am so sorry, I forget that you have empathic abilities."

She stepped once more towards Chris, who though he did not step back from her approach still looked a little uncomfortable as she reached out to him.

"I'm not going to do anything that you do not want to do, I swear Chris."

Chris heard her words but the feelings that she had been projecting were still interfering with his own emotions and all though he felt like he was going to explode, he also felt exhilarated by the feelings that he had felt coming from Bianca.

"No it's alright, I want to but….."

Chris stopped, he couldn't tell her what it was that was stopping him, a sudden fear vibrating through his body and Bianca suddenly realised what it was that was causing him so much distress.

"You've never been with a woman before have you Chris." She asked him gently, chuckling a little as she saw him duck his head as if in shame.

"It's alright Chris, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin, and everyone was one once."

Stepping closer to him, Chris looked up at her with fear and misery in his eyes.

"I'm scared that you will realise that Wyatt was right about me, I'm scared that you will be disappointed about me not being a real man."

Bianca smiled more as she reached his side.

"Chris, you are a real man."

"But…"

She out her fingers to Chris's lips to forestall any more words that he might have been about to utter, shaking her head stopping him from saying anything else. Bianca leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Chris's lips, her hand reaching up and brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

"We'll take it slowly until you are more comfortable; I meant what I said to your obnoxious brother about teaching you how to pleasure me."

Gently she took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom closing the door gently behind them as she began his first lesson in how to please a woman and specifically her.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Chris awoke and stretched as he opened his eyes to the new day, he sat up suddenly as he realized that he was not in his own bedroom. The room was painted in a pale green with beige bedding on an old pine bed that had a spattering of roses painted across its headboard.

For a moment he was fearful of where he was and thought that perhaps someone in his family had retaliated against him for not giving up his inheritance to Wyatt as he should have done but then he remembered the night before and it all came back to him what he and Bianca had done.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he swept the blanket back he gasped as he saw the redness of his skin and remembered the burning sensation that he had felt all over his body whenever Bianca had had an orgasm during their love making.

As he examined the skin on his legs and across his stomach, he realised that it looked like he had severe sunburn, as if he had stayed out in the sun too long but it was mid-winter and therefore it could not be sunburn he thought.

"You're awake at last? I thought you were going to sleep the whole morning away."

Bianca stood before him once again in the bathrobe that he had seen her in for the very first time yesterday morning.

"Here, I've brought you some coffee and some healing balm for your skin."

She arched her eyebrows at Chris as she watched him examining his red skin.

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night."

Chris glanced up at her as she handed him the coffee cup and placed the jar of soothing balm on the bedside cabinet before sitting down on the bed next to him, slowly sipping her own coffee.

"Why are you sorry for last night, it was amazing."

Bianca smiled as she remembered the night before and how Chris had taken to sex like a proverbial duck to water. At first he had been very nervous as in only the way a virgin could truly be but as his confidence built during the night his nervousness had disappeared.

He had virtually blossomed during the night and the various orgasms she had had only proved that fact that Chris was the one that the ancient prophesy of her coven described and not his older brother that all the other members believed it to be about. All she had to do now was convince the other coven members and especially their leader, her grandmother Melinda, that it was Chris who they needed to break the curse on their coven and not Wyatt.

Putting down her coffee and picking up the pot of healing balm, Bianca gestured to Chris to lie back on the bed so she could deal with the slight burns to his body.

"You know I can heal these burns myself with magic." Chris told her.

Bianca smiled at his words but did not put the pot down; instead she leaned over his body until they were facing one another and whispered in Chris's ear.

"I know you can but this way is so much more fun because I can massage the healing balm into your skin and therefore have the fun of running my hands all over your body again."

Bianca leaned back, giving Chris a cheeky grin as she did so, her tongue slipping over her lower tongue as she shamelessly ran her eyes over his body, Chris could see that they were beginning to glaze over again with lust and he did not resist her, as she dipped her fingers into the cream and started to massage it into his legs, her hands moving up his legs until they were caressing his inner thighs making Chris groan and twitch, his back arching as one of her hands 'accidently' brushed against his groin and he closed his eyes as a raspy groan passed his lips.

Bianca started to move further up his body, causing Chris to squirm at the pleasure as she covered his stomach with the cream from the tub, the burns on his body began to fade. As her fingers deftly moved up his torso and caressing his chest, they suddenly were disturbed by someone knocking at Bianca's front door.

They considered ignoring it but the knocking got louder and Bianca gave a small indignant huff as she slipped off the bed and a highly aroused Chris to answer the door. Slipping on her bathrobe she left Chris who was panting heavily due her administrations lying on the bed as he came down from the orgasmic state her wandering hands had put him in. Turning her head back to Chris as she left the bedroom, she gave him a sultry look which caused his breathe to quicken again as he spied the burning desire in her eyes.

"Stay right where you are, I'll be right back to finish we started."

The knocking at the door had become sharper and more insistent and as Bianca stalked towards her front door she gave a soft throaty growl towards the person who had dared to disturb her as she was about to seduce Chris again and send him once more into orgasmic heaven.

Swinging the door open she was surprised to find a middle aged man standing before front door.

"Good morning, Can I help you?"

Bianca asked the clearly irate man who stood at her front door.

"Im sorry to disturbed you at this time of the morning but are you Bianca."

"I am….What is it I can do for you and more importantly who are you?"

Bianca answered as she leaned against the door frame, studying the man in front of her; there was something that seemed vaguely familiar about him. She was not sure what it was but she was sure that she should know him.

In the bedroom, Chris sat up suddenly as he recognised the voice of his father at Bianca's front door, his heart started to beat faster and he felt that it was about to explode from his chest as he heard his father tell Bianca who he was and then to his horror he heard his father ask if she had any knowledge of Chris's whereabouts. He scrambled off the bed and looked around desperately for his clothes and almost died on the spot as he heard Bianca inviting his father into the apartment.

"Chris, darling, your father is here to see you."

Bianca turned back to Leo after she called to Chris in the bedroom, offering him a seat at the table in the kitchen, as they waited for Chris to join them. Settling down in a seat at the other side of the table she studied Chris's father as he waited impatiently for his son to appear.

"Chris shouldn't be long, I'm afraid we had a rather long night."

Bianca told him as she smiled widely at him.

"As a matter of a fact we were just having some coffee. Would you like some?"

Bianca got up to cross over to the coffee machine as she eyed Leo warily, she was well aware of the power he commanded as an Elder and is he chose to use it, she was not sure if her magic would be strong enough to stop his. In fact, she knew it would not be!

"I apologise for disturbing you but I have been trying to locate my son all last night and this morning as well after learning some disturbing information about him last night from my elder son Wyatt."

Bianca smiled, her cloaking spell had worked, blocking the prying eyes of the Halliwell clan, so they had not disturb her as she had made her move on Chris.

"There is no need to worry about Chris's whereabouts any longer Leo….May I call you Leo, after all after last night we are practically family. I can tell you exactly where Chris is, he's in my bed…..where he has been all night."

At that moment Chris appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, looking extremely worried as he heard Bianca tell his father where he had been all night, he could see his father turn an angry shade of red at Bianca's words.

"What…So it is true what Wyatt told my Chris's mother and myself."

Leo started to have a go at Bianca but then he spotted Chris who was standing in the doorway. Standing up he moved towards his younger son in a threatening way but Bianca placed herself in front of Chris stopping him from getting anywhere near him.

"I think it might be best if you sit down Leo, I will not have you threaten Chris in my presence and as for what Wyatt has told you, I highly doubt it was the truth."

"Get out of my way young lady, this is a family matter and has nothing to do with you."

Bianca laughed at Leo's words.

"Oh it has everything to do with me and as I have said, either sit down and we talk about this like sensible adults or get out because I will not have you hurting Chris, it seems to me that you and yours have done that enough in the past. Especially your son Wyatt who it seems thinks he has a god given right to take whatever he wants from Chris regardless of how it may affect his brother."

The tension between Bianca and Leo could be felt in the kitchen as the two seemed to square off against each other in regards to Chris who now stood slightly to one side of Bianca, as his father digesting exactly what Bianca had said.

He was outraged that Bianca had dared to stand up to him and interfere in something that he still believed had nothing to do with her, Chris was his business not hers.

"I was always told that you were the more calmer and diplomatic one of your marriage, Leo but what I am seeing at the moment, tells me I heard wrong….Was I misinformed."

Bianca's words seem to get through the shimmering red veil that was his temper and he paused as he was about to address the matter of his son's behaviour the night before. Shaking his head slightly to dispel his temper, Leo returned to the seat that he had previously occupied, Bianca returning to the one that she had also occupied once she saw that he was not going to try and attack Chris again.

Of which she was glad when he complied and sat down, the sudden urge to protect Chris when his father had seemed intent on hurting him had hit her hard and she was somewhat confused by the intensity of it, she had never felt a need to protect a male like this before. As she considered the reason for it, she thought to herself I will definitely have to speak to my grandmother about this.

As everyone settled into a seat, Chris taking one next to Bianca opposite his father, he spoke for the first time since entering the kitchen.

"Hi Dad."

He tried to sound happy at seeing his father but he was not, he knew that whatever Wyatt had told his father the night before would probably not be the truth, he knew his brother too well and he also knew his father too well. Even though Bianca had made it quite clear to his father that she would not tolerate him saying anything negative to him his father would not care and would probably do just that.

Leo did not disappoint him as he glared at Chris from across the table.

"So I can see it's true what your brother told the family last night, you allowed yourself to become this woman's plaything, have you no shame Chris. Do you know what this is going to do to your family, or do you in fact even care about the comments and whispers that every member of our family will have to put up with because of your selfishness."

Rebellion stirred in Chris, as he gazed back at his father.

"I have done nothing to disgrace this family and I am certainly not anyone one's plaything, father."

Outrage appeared on Leo's face as his son showed more backbone to him, just as he had done in the manor when he had refused to do the right thing and give up his inheritance to Wyatt, something which Leo had not appreciated then nor now.

Bianca was watching the scene between father and son slowly unfolding before her decided that whatever Wyatt had said to his parents, she was not going to allow Leo to condemn his younger son on the words of his older more spoilt son.

Giving a polite cough, she gained Leo's attention.

"Ahem, excuse me but I have something to say concerning your older son. As I stated earlier I will not allow you to harm Chris again because of any callousness on the part of your son Wyatt. Chris has suffered enough because of him and as far as I can see he is the better one of your two sons, he is kind and gentle and thinks of others all the time whereas Wyatt is nothing but an undisciplined, greedy, selfish individual who cares nothing for anyone but himself. He certainly does not care for his family nor does he have any loyalty to anyone one in it, especially Chris who has suffered enough because of Wyatt's greed. If you have nothing positive to say to Chris then I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave."

Leo gaped like a fish, just as his two sons had done the night before at Bianca, for the first time in a long time he was unsure what to say to someone else's demands. He was not going to be spoken to a mere slip of a girl about how to raise his two sons and it angered him as he considered her words.

Springing up from the table his anger taking him over, he prepared to blast Bianca for her impudence and what he saw as her disrespect to him, raising his hands he suddenly found himself being thrown against the wall of her kitchen as an unknown force hit him.

As he glanced up from where he landed he saw his son standing in front of Bianca his own hands raised and a strange golden gleam in her eyes staring down at him. He saw Chris about to blast him again and orbed out of the kitchen to the manor, still somewhat shaken by what had happened in the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Bianca's kitchen a shocked Chris looked at his hands and then at Bianca, who could see the swirling emotions in his eyes as the golden colour left them

"What happened….What did I just do?"

Chris was somewhat confused and a little horrified at what he had just done, he had never done anything like what he had just done, before in his life. He felt confused at what had happened but as he tried to remember through the haze what he had done, he remembered one thing out of it, the overriding need to protect Bianca.

Looking at the woman standing at his side, he saw her smiling deeply at him and he could see her eyes were lit up like twinkling stars, as she studied him intently.

"Well." She said, "It looks like our love making has awakened something in you."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As it has been a while since the last update, this chapter is longer.

* * *

Chris was pottering about in his apartment when he heard the sound of someone knocking on his front door, thinking it could be no one but Bianca he wandered over and opened it not bothering to put his shirt back on.

However, as soon as he opened the door he realized that it was not Bianca standing in the hallway but a diminutive older lady who looked somewhat embarrassed for a moment at his unclothed person before glancing away.

"I'm s..s..so sorry, I….I… thought you were Bianca."

Chris stammered as he stepped back into his apartment and hurriedly grabbed his shirt off the back of a chair. The lady whom he had startled when he opened the door to her thinking that it was his neighbour, followed him into the flat and watched him as he did up his shirt, she noticed that he seemed more flustered than what she was, not that she was at all flustered.

"That's quite alright young man; I am often mistaken for my granddaughter."

"Bianca is your granddaughter?"

The lady smiled as she confirmed to Chris that she was related to Bianca.

"Would you like some coffee or tea? "Chris asked her.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, young man"

"I'm Chris…..Chris Halliwell."

"Yes I know, Bianca told me about you the other evening when she came over for a meal with her mother and me."

Chris walked into the kitchen, leaving Bianca grandmother to wander around and view the apartment, as she peered around the spacious sitting room, she noticed that Chris had started to put away those bits of furniture that his aunt had favoured and started to replace them with furniture that was more masculine, dark woods and a deep leather couch, now graced the lounge.

Bianca grandmother had been in the apartment before when his Aunt Paige had still been alive, not that the charmed one had been aware of it and even if she had have been there was little she would have been able to do to stop her. Despite their apparent powers that seemed so strong especially when they were all three together, the powers of the charmed ones were practically useless when they were apart.

Chris returned from the kitchen carrying two mugs of tea.

"I'm sorry they are in mugs but they are all I have. "Chris told her as he handed her a mug of tea.

Taking a seat after offering her one, Chris settled on the leather sofa and tried to calm his nerves, for some reason Bianca's grandmother unnerved him.

xXx

It was over an hour later when Bianca's grandmother emerged from Chris's apartment and made her way to the lift, pressing the button to take her to the underground garage, she looked thoughtful as she thought about what she had learned in her chat with Chris.

The moment the lift reached the underground car park, she was joined by two others of her coven, her daughter and Arial her eldest friend.

"Well, is Bianca right about the younger Halliwell son?" Arial asked looking at her intently.

"She is, the magic community say he is weak and useless in comparison to his brother Wyatt but from what I saw and felt, Chris is far more powerful than his brother and yes I think he will be the one to break the curse on our coven.

xXx

Later that evening Chris was getting ready to go out to supper, it had been a weird day, first Bianca's grandmother had visited him quite unexpectantly and had spent a good hour quizzing him about his life and what his intentions towards Bianca were, he had at first been a bit affronted at her nerve but he realised that the 'personal' questions that she asked were due to her protective nature when it came to her only granddaughter.

Then he had received a phone call from Desiree who informed him that two of his bedspreads had sold and they required some more bedspreads from Chris. She had persuaded Chris to meet her for supper at a local Italian restaurant.

It was a little after seven when Chris got to the restaurant, Desiree was already seated at the table she had reserved for them, eyeing him with obvious attraction as he approached their table.

"It's is good of you to come Chris." She told him as he sat at the table.

"Not at all Desiree it was good of you to invite me, there was no need you know."

Chris was looking around with disguished disgust at the opulent surroundings that the restaurant offered. Aware of Desiree watching him with a pleased expression on her face he turned his attention to her again.

"Have you not been here before?" Desiree asked him.

"No but my brother Wyatt has, he said the food was superb."

"Oh." Desiree muttered somewhat testily.

He noticed that Desiree looked a little annoyed at the fact that Wyatt had only said that the food was superb and not about anything else.

"So he did not mention the décor at all then?"

"No, I'm afraid not but then he does not notice anything like that much."

"Well I hope you have a more perceptive view and appreciation of it than your brother."

As Chris continued to scrutinise the décor he suddenly realised why it was so important to Desiree, this was her work; Desiree swung her arms around at everything he was viewing.

"Don't you think it is wonderful, it is such the perfect setting for a restaurant?"

The décor was plain and clinical, magnolia leather chairs in a modern practical style at table covered with starched white tablecloths and the bar was of glass and chrome that did not look like it invited people to lean their elbows on it. The washed out lemon toning of the carpet that was repeated on the walls and ceiling with silver framed black and white sketches on the walls that did nothing to alleviate the almost sterile feel to the room.

"It's…very….chilled out."

Chris tried desperately to find a tactful answer to Desiree question.

Desiree in herself cantered blindness wanted more though.

"Don't you love it?" she persisted.

It had about as much appeal to Chris as a hospital waiting room. It had no soul despite the fine pieces of furniture and the sketches hung here and there.

"I prefer more colour but I can see how it works for a setting such as this, if there was too much colour it would distract the customer from the whole point of eating. So in this case it is perfect, you're a true artist Desiree."

Desiree fairly preened like a cat at his praise of her work not aware that Chris actually did not like it, at all.

"I'm so glad that you can appreciate my work and that Bianca has not clouded your view of what I am capable of. That woman is truly a philistine where the appreciation of talent is concerned. I am glad you have not allowed her to get too close to you, she is not perfect for you Chris she has no soul."

"I wouldn't say that."

Chris had quite liked the way that Bianca had decorated her apartment. She had used muted tones but not as muted as what this monstrosity of a restaurant.

A waiter arrived at that moment and handed them large handwritten menus which allowed Chris to hide his grimace. Desiree took it upon herself to order for Chris as well as for herself without bothering to ask him his opinion, thinking that he would have no idea what to order, having not been to this restaurant before.

The same happened with the wine.

"I only ever drink Shiraz." Desiree smugly informed Chris, as if her superior judgment was better than his and was therefore beyond question.

While they waited for their meal, they were served a complimentary dish of hors d'oeuvres and a glass of wine each, all the time Desiree raving on about her knowledge of Shiraz wine which might have been of interest to Chris if he had any interest in what she had to say but the good manners his Aunt Paige had drummed into him as a kid, required that he at least looked like he was listening.

Abruptly Desiree's monologue came to an abrupt stop and Chris saw her focus on something just beyond them, he glanced back to find his brother standing not far from them his gaze on Desiree, shock visible on his face.

No doubt shocked to see his brother out with another stunningly beautiful woman he thought and for the first time ever he was pleased to see his brother. He actually wanted his brother to sweep in and take Desiree off him; in fact he would have been quite happy if the two of the devoured one enough.

But a look of weariness descended on Wyatt's face, as if the memory of his previous encounter with Chris while he had been out with a beautiful woman and her subsequent dismissal of him was now clouding his thought processes.

"That's my brother Wyatt." He informed Desiree.

"Your brother! My God! He is so…"

"Perfect." Chris finished off her sentence for her. "Would it be alright if I invite him over, it would be nice for us to spend a meal together?"

He suggested tactfully and was aware of a heady feeling of power it gave him, for once in charge of a situation especially when his suggestion was eagerly accepted.

Wyatt's first reaction to his brother calling him over was one of suspicion, Chris never sought his company. Nevertheless his attraction to Desiree overrode his other senses, just as Chris knew it would.

Across the room, discreet interest in their interaction was taking place, several women were seated at a table near one of the walls but they had a direct view of the table that the Halliwell brothers and Desiree sat at and they continued to watch as the Wyatt accepted and then started a conversation up with Desiree and his brother.

"Splendid place, this. Real class, excellent food and all the best clientele." Wyatt beamed at Desiree.

"Yes it is Wyatt, Desiree designed the décor, and she brought me here to get my opinion of it. I'm sure she would love to hear your opinion of it."

Wyatt gushed forth compliments of Desiree's work, as Chris knew his brother would and Desiree lapped it up, swelling with pride and proceeded to demonstrate her supposed authority on all things decorative and any other subject. Chris sat back and watched with amusement the interplay between his brother and Desiree as, he slyly introduced more subjects, and it was like creating a play he thought and other two people at the table the actors within it.

As the meal progress, Chris tuned out even more of the conversation as he left his brother and Desiree to it, they did not seem to notice that he was taking no part in the conversation anyway, they were too engrossed in one another.

"Chris…."

Chris turned to his brother and noticed that he had been trying to say something to him, he smiled at his brother.

"I was just saying to Desiree that how pleased the family are that you have dropped that dreadful woman Bianca. Our parents have been so worried about you interacting with her; they will be so pleased that you and she are no longer together and that you have found yourself a proper woman."

"Oh Chris only interacted with her for business reasons, he had no interest in her at all." Desiree told Wyatt, pompously.

"Oh I am sure he was only with her for that reason and it not as if he could be interested in a creature as dull as what she is; after all he is a Halliwell."

Wyatt's comment about Bianca being dull and beneath him because he was a Halliwell, annoyed him and he could not resist putting the cat amongst the pigeons.

"You know Wyatt; it really amazes me that people make such false assumptions when all the evidence points in another direction." He said with dry emphasis.

Wyatt shot him a startled look, "You can't mean that you have fallen for that creature, you would willingly bring embarrassment to your family."

Chris cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Why not...You do that every day Wyatt."

Wyatt and Desiree gaped at his rude and rebellious comment.

Chris continued with his rebellious deliberation.

"I happen to consider Bianca to be one of the most beautiful and sensual women I have ever met and I am proud to be associated with her, in any capacity."

Rising to his feet, he nodded at the two still sitting, the sweet had not yet been served but he had had enough, their view of Bianca was the last straw and he was not willing to spend another minute of his time in their contemptuous company any longer and to hell with good manners.

"I'm going home now and the two of you are welcome to stay and enjoy the sweet, I have no wish to stay with a pair of contemptuous individuals such as yourself. Goodnight to you all."

Chris glanced around at the remaining patrons in the restaurant who had been listening into the conversation. As Chris exited the restaurant, the patrons at table of women who had been watching them all evening turned to each other and smiled, the eldest of them, Arial, saying what all the others were thinking

"He's the one."

* * *

A/N: If I get 2 or more reviews within the hour the final chapter will be up by this evening however if I get more than 5 reviews the final chapter will be up within the hour!


	10. Chapter 10

Chris felt about ten feet tall as he walked out of the restaurant and hailed a cab that would take him home. As his hand alighted onto the door, he felt someone grasp his elbow.

"Chris wait."

Turning he saw Desiree, looking agitated at his outrage.

"What the devil do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

"I told you Desiree, I am going home, go back to Wyatt Desiree."

"You're jealous." She barked at him with a snide laughter.

Chris chuckled at her absurdity of the thought.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was paying too much attention to your brother Chris. I didn't realise that you were getting upset by it, I can assure you….."

"I'm not upset by your attention of Wyatt," Chris cut in impatiently. "You're welcome to him, that's why I invited him over. You're welcome to stay with him all night and all the rest of your lives; I simply want to go home."

"It's Bianca isn't it; you've let that bitch get to you."

Chris declined to answer.

"Let me tell you something, you're nothing to her but a toy that she throws away when she is tired of you."

"That's enough."

"Oh I haven't even started; she is not getting one over me again. It made me sick you standing up for her. Now you are going to hear me out….."

"Getting one over you." Chris snapped back at her, "Is that why you invited me out, so you could get one over her?"

"Of course not, I don't go out with any man unless I want him myself."

"Well I don't want you, so Goodnight Desiree."

Snatching his arm away from her grasp, Chris got into the cab and left Desiree standing on the pavement, fuming.

xXx

Chris stepped wearily out of the lift as it stopped at his and Bianca's floor. From Bianca's apartment, he could hear music playing, he stopped and listened to the strains of the erotic music as it floated from the apartment and for a moment he froze.

He had not thought that Bianca would be entertaining another as he had been out with Desiree and her words now came back to haunt him as he remembered her words of him being nothing but a toy Bianca could and would throw away one day, he could hardly blame her but felt that he would die if she did.

Chris leant against the door as he listened to the music playing, he could hear no conversation within but his heart grew heavy as he recognised the tune being played. It was Tristan and Isolde by Wagner, one of the most erotic pieces of love music ever composed and a wave of panic overtook Chris as he thought of Bianca listening to this music with another and so he made his way towards his own apartment.

"Chris!"

Music swirled into the hallway, emotionally binding music as Bianca opened her door, and she stood in the open doorway in a silky bathrobe that barely covered her nudity beneath. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back, her dark eyes stabbed across the hallway, measuring the distance between them and taking note of his look of distress.

"Did you knock?"

There was a tight constriction in his throat and he had to stop himself from stammering as he forced the words out.

"No….I heard the music and thought you had company."

Bianca shook her head and a wry smile curved her lips.

"I thought YOU had company for the evening, but here you are alone. Desiree not good company?"

Bianca barely contained her relief at finding Chris home early and alone, her rival Desiree nowhere in sight.

"No, I didn't want to be with her but you."

Chris shyly looked at her, Bianca held her hand out to him and he felt an intense wave of love sweep away his fears and doubts.

"If it's not too late, I'd like to join you."

There was probably very few times in her life that Bianca registered surprise and unease within herself but this was one of those few times. It lasted no longer than a second but that whole second changed her whole demeanour from welcoming to tense.

"Chris, if Desiree has hurt you I will kill the bitch but this….not some, emotional rebound."

Chris confidence for a moment sagged as he took in what she was saying.

"Don't you want me?" he asked timidly.

"Of course I do but not for any rebound reasons, you have to want me for yourself."

"I have always wanted you." Chris told her. "From the moment I met you."

Chris took a deep breathe. "Please believe me."

Bianca put her arms around Chris and led him into the apartment, closing the door behind them. The darkness of the hallway hiding the Phoenix coven members as they waited outside to see if the curse was about to be broken.

_Nine months later…._

"Push Bianca, come on love you can do this."

Chris grimaced as his wife gripped his fingers painfully as he bore down on another contraction. It felt like she was trying to break his fingers off and he tried not to gasp in pain himself as she gripped even tighter than he thought possible.

"If you ever come near me again…..I'm gonna kill you Chris Halliwell."

Bianca panted as she pushed against another contraction, the time for not pushing had ended and she was more than pleased to push down when the midwife told her to.

A lot had happened to Chris and Bianca in the past nine months, the following morning after she and Chris had made love, the two of them had awoken to find her Grandmother, Mother and several of the more high ranking members of the Phoenix coven waiting for them in the lounge as they had emerged from Bianca's bedroom.

That had freaked Chris out more than just a little especially when he learned that they had been there all night and had listened to the two of them making love and then to be told that there was a curse on their coven that went right back to the Salem Witch trials, a curse put on them by one of Chris's own ancestors that cursed all unions between the Phoenix witches and their potential mates, the curse being that as soon as a baby was conceived between them, that mate would die, consumed by fire.

He had learned only a Halliwell male could break the curse and as he was the second of the only two males to be born to the Halliwell family since that time, it was hoped that the curse was now broken but it was another month before they found out that Bianca was indeed carrying his unborn child. They had both rejoiced when he had not died and had wed as soon as they could.

Chris was still not talking to his family and he was not sure when he would, he had found a new family with the Phoenix coven, a family that wanted him. There were times when he had caught some of them looking at him oddly and he had wondered why but until the moment Bianca had gone into labour he had not worried about it.

Bianca's mother was on the other side of her daughter as she pushed down and she encouraged her daughter to push also but unlike Chris she had wisely not allowed Bianca to grasp her fingers, she was not stupid having given birth to Bianca and she knew just how much it hurt when a pregnant woman did that, glancing over at her son-in-law who looked to be in pain as Bianca gripped down again onto his crushed fingers she smiled.

She thought about the curse that for so long had blighted her family and she was pleased that at least the first part of the curse was broken, she had seen the love that shone in her daughter's eyes that morning when the two of them had emerged from her bedroom and she was more than pleased when Chris had not been consumed by flames when it was revealed that Bianca was indeed with child but it would not be until the child was born that the coven would know if the curse was truly broken, for since the time of the Salem trials, only girl children had been born to the Phoenix witches.

"I can see the head."

The midwife called.

"Just one more push Bianca."

With one last push Bianca gave birth to her child and the midwife quickly wrapped the baby in a clean blanket as another cut the cord that connected the mother and child together. Whisking the baby away so that they could clean it up and do all the necessary checks that needed to be done.

"I'll be back in a while darling, I got to go and see your grandmother and the others." She told her exhausted daughter and son-in-law.

xXx

The members of the Phoenix coven waited in the waiting room tensely as they waited to meet their newest member, Bianca's mother had already been out to tell them that the babe had been born but before she had been able to tell them anything else, the midwife had called to her that something was wrong and she had run back into her daughter's room.

"Ladies, if you would like to come in now."

All twelve remaining members of the coven followed the midwife as she led them back into the room where Bianca waited for them. Ranging themselves around the bed they could see a small bundle in Bianca's arms.

"What is it?" her grandmother asked.

Bianca held her baby up for her grandmother to see.

"It's a girl."

The coven members sighed as they greeted another girl into their family and did not see Chris walk into the room behind them with another bundle in his arms until he settled down on the bed with Bianca and their daughter smiling as he showed them the second baby.

"Afraid we broke with tradition. This one is a boy."

THE END

* * *

A/N: I am going to do a sequel to this one, about how Chris and Bianca survive being parents to their twins and how the rest Halliwell family and the magical community at large react to the birth of the Halliwell twins and the consequences of the Phoenix curse being broken. So keep an eye out for 'Yin and Yang'


End file.
